


Carrot and Stick

by BlossomingDia



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Beating, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark, Death Threats, Degradation, Dissociation, Dubious Consent, Facials, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Mind Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Submissive Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Naegi has a bit of fun with his pet in the surveillance room.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Carrot and Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Please head the warnings before reading!

Quiet slurping filled the surveillance room. Makoto paid no attention to it as his eyes shifted between the screens, watching as their ‘friends’ raked through the halls of the school to find any clues to what was going on. He gave a breathy chuckle as he watched Kirigiri break into the principal’s office, seeming to think that no one was watching her as she did so. It was astounding how accurately they could predict their classmate’s every move once they got to know them a little; in fact it had played an important role of getting them this far without raising any suspicion. All thanks to a little encouragement from his pet.

Reflexively, his hand tightened in the blonde hair between his legs. The hold being enough to make Togami’s head stop moving even though his eyes didn’t dare to raise from where they’d settled on the floor. That was something else that never ceased to amaze him – the fragility of someone such as Byakuya Togami. A man so touch starved, so unused to any form of tenderness that he’d fallen into Makoto’s arms without much of a fight at all. He touched a finger to his chin and raised it upwards to stare into his pet’s eyes finding endless pools of blank blue, flat and lifeless as they stared back at him with that familiar glazed expression that they would always have whenever Makoto reached for him. Togami had been beautiful when they’d met. Full of fire and tenacity that would have been admirable if it hadn’t made him a colossal pain in Makoto’s ass. Luckily for him though, after a week on his knees learning his place the fire had died out quick enough. 

His finger traced along the seam of Byakuya’s lips where they strained around him. “How do you expect me to get any work done when you’re here looking good enough for me to eat?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he pushed against the skin to force it a little wider; slipping his fingers in beside his dick to see if Byakuya would gag. “You’re so much better than you were when we started this, pet.”

Togami was silent. 

The grip on his hair was relinquished letting him sink back into the motion of quick bobs of his head. His tongue moved along the vein lavishing it with attention while making sure to worship every inch of his dick, leaving no skin untouched. It was good. But so boring that it made Makoto give a yawn before he reached down to grab onto those blonde locks and yanked Byakuya’s head away. The heir squirmed slightly in his grip. “I don’t understand how someone with so much experience can still only disappoint me…” His eyes grew a little wider. When the slight tremors of Byakuya’s body could be felt, Makoto’s dick gave an interested little twitch “Did your dad say the same thing to you? Are you worried that I’ll get rid of you like he did? That I’ll find a better hole?”

“Please-“

“Please what, pet?”

“Please don’t leave me again Daddy- I’ll do anything I swear-“

Makoto pushed away from the desk with a chuckle, standing from his chair to begin idly strolling towards the door. Behind him there was a desperate grunt followed by dull thudding until eventually his path was blocked by a mop of blonde hair curling up at his feet. A grin grew on his face as he took in the sight of the once proud heir to the Togami Corporation snivelling at his face. The way that his eyes stared up at him yet saw nothing made him shiver with delight. It was time for a new role. He drew his foot back and delivered a swift kick to Byakuya’s chest which sent him sprawling backwards with a gasp. A few more well placed kicks and all he could do was lie there panting desperately. “Do you like that Byakuya?” He cooed. Through the tight material of his suit pants he could make out the undeniable ridge of the blonde’s cock. “You like when I treat you like your daddy did?”

Another desperate whine had him lifting a foot to force his weight onto Togami’s dick, causing him to seize up immediately and shake as if he’d been electrocuted. Makoto’s stomach twisted with happiness at the sight, though he didn’t let it show on his face he continued to press. A glob of spit was welled up in his mouth then promptly projectiled into the heir’s face. He grabbed hold of his tie quickly and pulled him forwards, holding him so that he was level with his cock then delivered the last few pumps to have him spilling over the edge. 

Togami blinked up at him sluggishly; eyelashes dripping with cum with every blink, yet he made no move to clean himself. “I love you Byakuya,” Makoto whispered, pulling him forwards into a kiss. It was the truth – more or less. After all, no one could mould to his mood as well as Byakuya could. No one could take the punches like him. “I really do-“

“I love you too.” Came the practiced reply.

"But I’m not your dad. He might have kept you around because he thought you were a good hole, but just know, the second I stop finding you amusing, I wont hesitate to kill you.”

“I know.” The blonde’s voice was dreamy as he spoke, and for the first time in a long while, his eyes began to shine again. His hips rocked into the air slightly searching for non-existent friction as his dick grew hard again.

“Disgusting.” Makoto sneered, leaning down to press soft pecks to Togami’s face before softening his tone. He let a hand run through those blonde strands, moving them out of the sticky patches they were stuck to “Now pull yourself together, it’s show time!”

With a giddy nod, Togami let himself be dragged out of the surveillance room resurfacing from the dark well he’d been drowning in before separating from his lover. For some people the stick was always sweeter than the carrot, Makoto noted as he watched his pet disappear into the bowels of the school, and as long as Togami was receptive to the stick, there was no way his plan could go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I know that this isnt the fic I promised on the last one, but I will say that 'Bittersweet Valentine' will be coming tomorrow instead. I just had to swap the order around because I knew I wouldn't be able to finish the story I originally planned today. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
